Why?
by Seibekiku
Summary: After the episode "The Prophecy" i was thinking what could have happend with Shalimar & Brennan because the bond between them in the follow episode "Cirque Des Merveilles" was stronger then ever especially at the end. So this ist my idea what happend


In the middle of the night Shalimar came back to Sanctuary after getting out of Bishops Cell. Still deep in thoughts about the conversation with the him she gets off of her Bike and smelled a familiar scent. Like a cat she tiptoed to the other motorcycles and saw Brennan leaning on his bike, sleeping.

"Brennan?" He jumped out of his sleep by her voice.

"Shalimar, where have you been?" Tired he rubbed his eyes.

"I…" She thought of telling him the truth. "I had to get out again." Shalimar decided against it.

"What are you doing here at this time anyway?" The feral asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I was training until Lexa complained that I can be heard in the whole Sanctuary and that she wants to sleep, than I walked around Sanctuary, sat on the computers and finally landing here. Too many things going through my head and I thought I could take my mind out of it in working on my machine again."

"Good idea." Shalimar smiled. "Are you thinking about Riley and the child?" She asked carefully.

"Among others yeah," Brennan rubbed his neck with his hand.

"Brennan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go on." The elemental sands up, closed the seat of his bike and sat down on it.

"Why didn't you gone along?" Shal asked quietly. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here, I was just wondering what is holding you here." She added.

"The team needs me." That was his answer.

"Is that the only reason?" She sounds a little disappointed.

When Riley asked him to come with her and the child he looked at Shalimar in a way she never saw before so she hoped that she was the reason for him to stay, seemingly a mistake.

"No." The feral looked at him. "Maybe there were some good reasons to go. I mean this child is my son somehow and Riley, let's face it the women is fucking hot. You know me. We probably would have had some fun together and maybe I would have even loved her but then I would have lost things that means a lot more to me than that, things I only have here at Sanctuary."

"Witch things?" Shalimar asked softly.

Brennan looked around in the hangar than at his hands before he continues.

"Family, friends, my home…" he looked in her eyes. "…love." He finished.

Softly Brennan took her hand, pushed her toward him and into his arms.

"I could never leave you Shal." He whispered into her ear.

The feral hugged him tighter at these words.

"Come on, it's late let's get some sleep." Slowly he released her and together they went to the bedrooms.

"Good night Shal." Brennan whispered as they sand in front of Shalimars door.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and turned around to go but Shalimar hold him by his hand.

After the terrible prophecy the feral didn't wanted to be alone.

"Can you sleep in my room?" She asked nervously.

"And where are you going to sleep, in my room?" The Elemental grinned.

"We both could sleep here." Shalimar blurted out and Brennan looked at her with a mix of amuse- and amazement.

"I uhm, I just don't want to be alone right now." The feral whispered.

"Fine I just go, get changed and then come back to you ok?" Shalimar nodded and Brennan went to his room to get changed.

He didn't know what happened but he knew that Shalimar needed him; otherwise she wouldn't have asked him to sleep in her bed and stay with her. On the other hand his dreams come true. Nothing will happen this night he knew it but the time may come someday. In less than five minutes Brennan came back and Shalimar was ready for bed too. The two were smiling at other as he entered the room. In her white top and black pants Shalimar looked just gorgeous. Brennan in his black trousers and sleeveless shirt, witch accented his muscularly arms, wasn't bad looking himself. As they were lying on the bed Shalimar smiled and looked Brennan in the eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will be always there for you. Good night Shal." Smiling he stroke her cheek with the back of his hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Bren." Happy she turned her back to him and Brennan put his arms around her waist so that she could feel the warmth of his body even better. It didn't take them long after the trouble of the last days to drift into a peaceful and needed sleep. No matter what the future brings for them they know they could handle it…together.

END

Autor Note: So thats it :) i hope you like it. Sorry if there are grammatic or spelling mistakes i tried to make it as goog as i could ^^ tell me where the mistakes are and i will correct them. Thanks.


End file.
